Hogwarts Muse
by RhapsodyInBlue-Equus
Summary: Everyone's back to repeat 7th year. Theres a new transfer student and music class? anything can happen with a new Canadian student spitting backlash at Slytherin's Prince.


_**Hey Guys! This is my first story so don't be too cruel. I don't own anything, but I love J.K.R.! Hope you like it.**_

_**-Meagan**_

_Chapter 1:_

Morgan walked into London's Leaky Cauldron feeling a little apprehensive. This was her second time being in England, but the first time she was exploring on her own, as the first time was a school trip in her third year to wizarding London on a music trip with the band. Unlike many European wizarding schools, her former academy, The Algonquin School of Magic, in Ontario Canada had an entire program of music. At least a third of the school participated in some sort of music class.

Anyways, this trip to the Leaky Cauldron was specifically to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school she would be attending this year due to her family's move to Scotland. Her father had been asked to take on the role of Canadian ambassador to Scotland, and her mother had decided to open a small music store in Glasgow. She had her full license and because her parents were still unpacking they allowed her to make the trip to London on her own.

As she followed the barman to a room upstairs, she thought of her friends back home and how much she wished she could spend her last school year with all of them, but of course she couldn't keep her dad from this amazing opportunity. She sat down in a comfy chair before a desk within the rather small office she was led too and the barman left.

"Okay... wonder how early I am?" as I look at my cell-phone for the time I hear the door open behind me and turn to see an old man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles enter the room.

"Ah! Miss Reid, how very nice to meet you, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He says with a kind smile and twinkling blue eyes. "I hope your family is settling in well."

"Yes sir, we are almost done unpacking, and it is very nice to meet you as well."

"Now, there are a few spots of business we must handle before the school year begins. Just as your school had the five houses of Ontario, Erie, Simcoe, Huron and Superior, Hogwarts also has its students put into houses, though we have only four. Each is based on ones personality, so if you will allow me, we shall sort you into your new house"

The headmaster pulled a rather rugged looking had from within his pocket, which had obviously been altered to fit such a large item. As he sat the hat atop the desk it came to life and began to sing a song that described the different houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. When the hat finished singing Dumbledore picked it up and proceeded to place it on my head.

I could hear it in my head, much like the spirit guide wolf that appeared before me when I entered Algonquin, which announced my sorting into Simcoe house. The hat was talking to itself, trying to decide which traits in me were the strongest. _Smart, but thoughtful you are, and very loyal to your friends, but what's this? A desire to be at the top? _A memory of my desire and determination to be first chair in the band, to be the best in the school, came to the forefront of my mind and I could feel the hat instantly make its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat stated loudly to the room.

This seemed to worry the headmaster a little but then there was a twinkle in his eye again as he took the hat from my head and sat down behind the desk.

"Seems we may have a little more trouble this year than anticipated, Miss Reid. It has indeed been a very long time since there was a muggleborn student in the house of Slytherin. As we have just won a war, it will take some time for those students who still believe that muggleborns do not belong, to change their views. But perhaps having a student such as yourself living with them will help them realise their misguidance."

"Can I assume sir, that I won't be welcomed very nicely then?" I was afraid of the answer, but I figured I could deal with any idiots that decided to mess with me.

"I'm afraid so, but I know you've got fire, you'll be fine. Do you have any other questions about Hogwarts?"

"Most of my questions were answered by Hermione actually, but I never got a chance to ask her if there was any sort of music class offered?" I had received a letter in June that year from Professor Dumbledore welcoming me to Hogwarts for the next school year and he provided me with Hermione's contact information so I could get to know at least one person before I arrived. She sent me a couple books by owl once we established that we were both avid readers.

"As a treat to the students and to help troubled students express themselves I have indeed added a music class to the curriculum. As England is slightly lacking in musical witches and wizards I was in fact going to ask that perhaps you might want to guide this new class."

I was shocked beyond belief, but ecstatic at the same time. I always wanted to be a music teacher! That thought had wavered when we moved but now it was back full force. "Of course I'll teach a music class!" I all but screamed at the headmaster in glee.

"Excellent! If you send me a list of things one might find in a regular music classroom I will have it all prepared for you in September! Now I believe you have some shopping to do in Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Have a wonderful August miss Reid." He then left the room.

I decided to go to Diagon Alley and wander around a bit before I was to meet up with Hermione to get school supplies. As I walked out back of the bar I managed to slip into the alley as some other witches were making their way into the bar. As I looked around I realized just how old fashioned wizarding London really was. Everything looked straight out of a story book, with all the old buildings. Oh my god, is that the bank? I though as I set my sights on Gringotts wizarding bank. It was huge! Wizarding Toronto was not that much different than Muggle Toronto, but this, this was amazing.

I made my way to the bank, figuring I could take a look at everything on my back after getting my money in order. When the Toronto Wizard Bank was informed of my move, they sent me a key to a Gringotts vault where all my money had been transferred. It was fairly easy to get acquainted to the way this bank was run I was out pretty fast.

On my way up the street, I noticed several interesting stores, including a quidditch store, and an amazing looking ice-cream store. Florean Fortescues Ice-cream Parlour was where I was supposed to meet Hermione for the first time, and I was so excited. As I paid for my ice-cream and sat down at a table on the patio I took a look around and immediately noticed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes just down the street, which I happened to know was owned by Hermione's friends Fred and George Weasley. It was very bright and colourful, so I made a mental note to take a look in there later.

I didn't have to wait long before a small grouping of people appeared beside my table and introduced themselves.

"Hi, are you Morgan? I'm Hermione!" said the girl with brown curly hair, and brown eyes carrying a large book.

"Hi Hermione! It's so great to finally meet you! So who is who?"

"Well I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, we've heard so much" said the boy with jet black hair and green eyes. He was pretty handsome, but I knew from my letters with Hermione that he was dating Ron's sister Ginny.

"Ah, so you must be Ginny. I love your hair, it's absolutely beautiful!" I said to the ginger haired girl holding Harry's hand.

"And of course you must be Ron." She then turned to the last person in the group, the tall ginger haired boy with bright blue eyes. "It's really nice to meet you" I said as a blush creeped across my face when he smiled at me.

"Shall we get shopping? We have a lot of new stuff to get this year; did you know there is a new music course Morgan? They sent us a letter asking if we wanted to take part in it." Hermione asked me as we headed towards the book store first.

"Umm yeah actually, I'm kinda teaching it. Dumbledore said he didn't really know any good wizard musicians."

Everyone was in shock when they heard that little tidbit of news but soon were all over me with how awesome it would be to have a student teacher.

As we walked down the street we passed Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions and I remembered that I had to get house robes made for me, so I asked everyone if they minded waiting for me.

They all decided to come in with me and as I paid for my new robes Ginny caught sight of them.

"You're a Slytherin? But aren't you muggleborn? Wow... they are not gonna like you."

"Yeah Dumbledore warned me I would have some trouble. You guys won't stop being my friends cause I'm in Slytherin will you?" I suddenly became worried because of the house rivalry I heard about from Hermione that summer.

"Nah, you're cool, besides you need all the friends you can get. And Hogwarts definitely needs some house unity this year." Harry stated with a smile.

"Thanks guys"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I got to know everyone better and managed to control my blushing around Ron by the end of the day. As we separated Ron and Ginny invited me to visit their house, which they call The Burrow, and hang out before school started, and to celebrate Harry's birthday. I was so excited, I told them I would love to have them over to my house but we weren't quite done unpacking. I could tell them all about Canada!

The long drive back to Glasgow that night wasn't nearly as bad thanks to some rockin' tunes and a very good mood brought on by good friends. I can't wait for school to start!

_**So What do you think? I know it's like nothing yet but don't worry, you gotta bake the cake before you ice it, but you gotta get the ingredients first! Next chapter will be the beginning of school. How will it go?**_

_**Review please! I wanna know if you guys think its a good start! Remember it's my first try so be nice ;D**_


End file.
